


Forgiveness

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: After his defeat during the Manalo Conference, Guzma is determined to make it up to his Golisopod for berating him so openly after the fight against Ash. Good thing that he knows very well what Golisopod likes. Better yet, Guzma is more than happy to provide.
Relationships: Gusokumusha | Golisopod/Guzma
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Forgiveness

"Come on, Goli, no way you can't pull it off!"

Guzma was watching closely as his Golisopod's big claws slammed down at the rock, which split into two halves. With a whoop, Guzma ran towards him, petting the strong plates on the Golisiopod's back.

His grin waned a bit when he noticed how Goli was ducking under his attention, and not for the first time in this week, guilt rose up in him like bile. It took a bit of coaxing for Goli to finally preen under Guzma's touches. "There, there, buddy... I'm not going to yell at you again."

The problem was, he shouldn't have done it in the first place, least of all to Goli. Guzma sighed and leaned his forehead against Goli's head plates, relishing in the fact that he was again allowed to do so.

The month after the botched Manalo Conference had been... rough, between the two. At first, Goli didn't even come out of his Pokeball anymore, let alone _look_ at his trainer until Guzma forgo any dignity and flat out begged for Goli's forgiveness.

It had also lead to high tension between him and his team - especially Plumeria had questioned her Leader's mood, calling him out on first being too cocky, and now too depressed.

They hadn't talked for a while, now. Guzma couldn't bring himself to care too much, not when he was finally on the mend with his Golisopod.

Without thinking about it, Guzma pressed a soft kiss against the smooth plates that shielded most of Goli's back and head. The Pokemon startled, clicking his mandibles, and Guzma held back his breath.

"I'm so-"

Goli leaned against him, and Guzma could breathe again, closing his eyes. "Thank you," he murmured, nuzzling his Golisopod and stroking the broad chitin plates. Being allowed so close again, Guzma was reminded just how much he missed this.

He had been such an asshole, hadn't he?

With a sigh, Guzma let go of Goli after a last pat. "It's time to go back," he said, hoping that his face wasn't as red as it felt like. He could feel Goli's stare and turned around, letting his thoughts cool off. Behind him, Goli followed, silent despite his huge frame.

By the time they reached the Team Skull headquarters, it was already getting dark. Guzma hoped that Plumeria and the others wouldn't bother him today, wanting to retreat early into his room, but as soon as he entered the building she was there, hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"Where've you been now?" she asked, raising one eyebrow when she saw Golisopod entering just behind him. "Training again? Listen, the others really want to train with you as well, and I think you should take the time. You've been acting weird, maybe some fights will cheer you up?"

He knew that she wasn't particularly malicious towards him. She was worried and tried to act tough. But it still grated on him. There was, after all, still a gap between him and his Golisopod, and to think about anything else but mending it sounded just like... insanity to Guzma.

"Maybe later this week," he said, trying to keep his voice upbeat. Today was easier, what with Goli being more open towards him. "I just... need to work something out before."

"Hmpf," the woman said, eyes narrow as she searched for lies. Then she sighed and stepped away. "Don't dawdle, Guzma," she warned, but there was still a concern in her eyes. "We're your friends, after all."

He grimaced as he stepped past her, hurrying to get into his room. His other Pokemon, secure in their balls, were placed on a shelf. Golisopod, however, was reluctant to move into his. These days, Guzma had a hard time denying his wishes.

"Today was going well, don't you think?" he asked his Pokemon as he toed off his shoes and let his jacket slip off his arms. His room was, like always, a bit messy, with stuff flying around. He kicked the shoes under the bed and ran his hand through his hair when he felt Goli nudge him in the back.

Turning around, he was soon crowded by his giant bug Pokemon. Goli kept humming and buzzing, and Guzma felt his heart pounding in his chest. Then he leaned against the plated chest, fitting snuggly between Goli's six arms, his head resting heavy on Guzma's shoulder. The two strong claws crossed behind Guzma's back.

It was like a living cage, warm and sheltered and secure. Heat pooled in Guzma's belly, but more than just arousal woke in him. There was this overwhelming fondness for his Pokemon, and the hot shame he still felt.

"I'm sorry, Goli, I'm _so sorry..._ I was such an asshole, wasn't I?" He blurted the words before he could filter them, but then he'd all said them before. At least he didn't cry this time.

Golisopod answered with more buzzing and a tightening of his hug. The two pairs of slender, yet surprisingly strong arms winded themselves around Guzma's waist and hips. He remembered how he had marvelled, back at their first embrace, how well they fit together.

Remembered the first time he'd touched Goli, mostly out of curiosity before it became passion.

He took a shaking breath, trying to get his thoughts under control, and turned his hips around. His cock, half-hard from the embrace and a month of abstinence, is tenting his trousers and he didn't want to draw any attention to it. But of course, his Golisopod noticed, giving an interesting hum as he cups Guzma's arse with his lower pair of arms, the blunt claws pressing into the firm flesh.

Guzma shuddered as his cock twitched and swelled even more until it was straining against the restricting cloth of his trousers. Closing his eyes, he turned properly into the hug, this time pressing his whole body against the powerful creature that held him. "Are you sure?" he asked because he _had_ to. This wasn't about him, but about Goli. He was still relieved and elated when the Pokemon hummed again and nodded against his shoulder. Guzma laughed and kissed the side of the plated head, letting his lips linger for a moment longer. He felt a tell-tale pressure against his thighs and took a step away, letting the main plate that protected Golisopod's crotch flip up until it laid flat on his belly. Underneath the vulnerable flesh of the Pokemon was exposed, the skin soft and yielding and slightly wrinkled where the cock jutted out.

He marvelled at it, feeling his body going hot from the look alone. Wetting his lips, his eyes followed the length of the shaft. Goli wasn't hard yet, but the purplish dick was swelling in interest. It made Guzma remember the many times he'd felt it inside himself. The first times had been challenging because Goli was _hung_ \- long as his forearm and thick to boot, the Pokemon's cock was a good deal larger than any human dick Guzma had ever seen. It was a bit of a shame that Golisopod's didn't have external balls, but they made up with their monstrous size.

"Do you want me to..." He gestured down, licking his lips again. Goli buzzed in excitement, nudging Guzma down and onto his knees. Guzma grinned and reverently put his hands around the hot meat, feeling how it grew under his touch. He let his fingers run over the length of it, pressing his thumb underneath the head and against the slippery slit, rubbing little circles across the veins. When Godisopod was fully hard, he started stroking up and down, making the Pokemon shiver in excitement. Shifting closer, Guzma started licking the cock and _hell_ he'd missed the strong taste of it, the heavy musky scent, the feel of the soft skin and firm, hot flesh against his tongue. He moaned, his cock decidedly uncomfortable and trapped in his trousers, and was rewarded by a lower sort of buzz he knew very well - Goli too enjoyed this. He would, after a month of not allowing any sexual contact. Guzma himself had an active libido, but Golisopods were even worst.

"Don't worry," he murmured, his breath hot against the purple cock. He peppered kisses all over the shaft. "I'll take good care of you, Goli, you don't even _know_... Fuck it, I'll give you _everything_ , you know that, don't you, love?" The last kiss he pressed right over the slit, wet and bitter with precum, before he took a deep breath and took him into his mouth, his tongue swirling and prodding. It was hard sucking Goli, had always been - his mouth was only so big, and Goli's fat girth made it difficult to fit more than a few inches. But he still tried and tried again, delighting in the stretch of his lips and the strong, overwhelming taste on his tongue. Hollowing out his cheeks, he started sucking and licking in earnest. His moans were low and rumbly, vibrating through his throat the way he knew Goli liked it.

Imagining this very cock fucking him raw, Guzma kept on working on Golisopod, one hand wrapped around the shaft to stroke and massage what he couldn't get into his mouth. His other hand wandered down his own pants, wetted fingers pressing against his arsehole, sliding one in. He didn't dare try and reach for his prostate, but he did work himself open, knowing that he wouldn't have the patience to do it later.

Precum was flowing generously into his mouth, growing more potent by the minute. Goli was buzzing and twitching, his slender arms running up and down Guzma's neck and back, the main claws pressed to the floor to keep the Pokemon upright. Guzma pushed a third finger into his arse as he felt the tremble through Goli's muscles and the pulsing going through his cock. Letting the cockhead plop out of his mouth, he looked up to his Pokemon, not caring about the drool running down his chin. He met Goli's eyes and deliberately kept on fucking himself with his fingers, his other hand holding onto Golisipod's cock.

"Please?", he asked and was pushed back and onto the floor before being flipped around. Guzma gasped and then laughed when Goli pushed down his pants, finally freeing his leaking cock. On all four, he couldn't help but arch his back, his fingers still firmly in his arse, wiggling it a bit. "Pretty please?" he teased Goli again, and it felt like all was well and right like their fight never happened. His hand was pushed aside as the two giant claws came down left and right of his head. The two smaller arm pairs grabbed tightly onto him, snuck against his waist and hip, and then Golisopod pressed his throbbing cock against Guzma's arse, between his cheeks, rubbing up and down the crack until the swollen cockhead found itself pressed against Guzma's hole.

"Nngh... Goli, just there..." he moaned, trying to wiggle closer. He couldn't, not with Goli holding onto him like that, which was just as exciting as the heavy weight on his back. He gasped, feeling the pressure against his hole increase, and then cried out when the fat head breached him and pressed forward. "Oh fuck, _yes!_ " he hissed, thrown between pleasure and pain. The burn was so good and familiar, running up and down his spine. Releasing his breath, Guzma relaxed into it and felt Goli slide in a couple of inches deeper before pulling out a bit and rocking forward again. The stretch was glorious and feeling Golisopod's hot cock pressing against his walls, carving out a place and burying deeper still, had Guzma's cock rigid and dripping in need.

He tried pushing back again, arching his back with heavy-lidded eyes, letting the load moan escape from his throat. Goli rumbled and rutted forward, pushing and pushing until the curve of Guzma's firm arse pressed against his crotch, his cock resting fully in his tight hole. Guzma was breathing hard, his skin hot and sweaty just from being filled to the brim. This was what he'd needed, to have his partner use him, to _feel_ him again. "Please," he moaned, searching for purchase on the floor and clenching his arse around Goli's cock. "Please, Goli, I can't... I need you, please _fuck me!_ "

He wasn't ashamed to beg, had never been in the privacy of his room and during their lovemaking. Pleading to get fucked by his Golisopod had his stomach and spine tingling with arousal. And Goli provided, probably just as needy as Guzma himself. Pulling his long cock out of his Trainer's arse, the bug type slammed it back into place with enough force to make Guzma almost topple forward. It pushed a hoarse cry out of Guzma's throat, followed by more strangled, lustful noises as Goli continued to pound his throbbing length into him.

Guzma rolled his eyes, throwing his head backwards as waves of pleasure and pain rolled through his body. A month without this cock inside him had made him tight again, and much more sensitive - having Goli's swollen cockhead ram its way into him, pushing and rubbing and abusing his walls with his hole stretched taut around the hot shaft, was almost too much for the human. And Goli, his beautiful Golisopod, was working him in a near frenzy, finally able to act on his pent-up energy. And if he was a bit rougher in his handling, his thrusts a bit more powerful... well. Guzma certainly deserved some kind of punishment.

He deserved it _a lot._

"I'm... ahh! So sorry! Goli, so sorry! Nnngh... never again, I promise, never again, just don't stop, keep... keep fucking me, Goli, I love you so much, please, please- PLEASE!" His hoarse cries kept tumbling out of his mouth without any filter, a mixture of apologies and pleading, of 'I love you's and heated promises, his voice trembling with poorly repressed grunts and moans. His own cock was slapping his belly with the force of Golisopod's cock pistoning in and out of him and before long Guzma came with a sharp cry, his hot semen shooting out of his swollen member, soiling the floor underneath him. His body clenched around Goli's cock as if it was trying to milk the Pokemon dry, and with a strangled gurgling, the Golisopod followed, rutting madly against Guzma's arse.

Burning hot, creamy cum filled him, shooting out from Goli in sticky ropes. Guzma knew the texture and feeling intimately, knew how it felt to have his face and arse covered in it. The taste on his tongue, the off-white colour it had when fresh. To feel it coating his insides, to feel it getting dragged along with the last desperate thrusts of Goli, made Guzma shudder in pleasure.

They both stilled, panting harshly in the sudden silence. Guzma wasn't ashamed to whine when Goli pulled out, his cock softening already. Warmth trickled out of his gaping hole - cum was dripping down his balls and thighs. Then he was lifted up and carefully carried to bed. His back and arse ached, and he knew that he'd be sporting bruises come morning, but he was still grinning like a loon when Goli nestled close to him.

Turning around, Guzma let his eyes wander over his partner's body. He knew that most people would think Golisopod grotesque and ugly, but... "I love you, you know that, bud?" Guzma whispered and pressed a kiss against the warm head plates.

And he'd never forget that again.

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
